Hearts and Arrows
by here-not-there
Summary: When you fall in love with someone, their heart is the goal you want to hit." Angela comes into the Jeffersonian wearing a t-shirt with the hearts and arrow symbol. How does Booth convince Bones that it's not completely ubsurd? *one-shot*


**I think my muse is giving me the silent treatment lately. So if you have any ideas for stories! :D **

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.  
**

* * *

"That's just not possible, Ange."

"Brennan, sweetie, sometimes there are things in life that are meant to be more poetic than possible."

"What's up?"

Both women turned to face the intruder.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" Brennan asked.

Booth handed her the file on their newest case. If Monday blues weren't torturing enough, a poor kid went to school to find decomp goo leaking out of the locker besides his.

"What are you trying to convince Bones of, Angela?"

"This." Angela simply said, pointing at her t-shirt.

Booth chuckled. Of course Bones couldn't get the symbolic of two hearts and an arrow.

"Let me guess, she's saying that if that really happens, the person would die of blood loss," Booth asked with a smile.

Angela nodded with a grin of her own.

Bones looked up from the file, "Any person with a brain would know it's not possible. There is no way a person would survive a punctuation to the heart. He'd probably survive if he was shot in the temple, but no way the heart."

The pair stared at her.

"You see, the heart is the organ that keeps the blood flowing. So if there was a hole in it, even the slightest one, the blood would leak and therefore cause a person to die of – "

"Yes, sweetie, we know." Angela cut in. She heaved a sigh, this was going to be a long argument but she had to get some poetic sense into her best friend. She casted a pleading look towards Booth.

"Nuh-uh. You brought this up, Angela, you're going to take care of it." Booth said as he held his hands up in a surrender motion.

Angela towed Booth to the corner of the room.

"Look Booth," she said quietly and urgently, "Brennan listens to you. As her best friend, I can't let her wandering around criticizing things because they're not logical. What if she accidentally insults a mob or something and they put a hit on her?"

Booth raised an eyebrow, "You're being too dramatic here, Angela. But fine, I'll try my best."

"From the photos you have here, I'd say that this male was probably dead for two days already. But I have to see the body to be sure." Bones said as the pair turned back to face her.

"Great, that means that he was probably shoved in on Friday," he said with a clap of his hands, "Bones, do you know Cupid?"

Bones looked at Booth, obviously confused by his question, "Yes, of course. He's from the Greek mythology, the little boy that goes around aiming his bow and arrow at people. That is completely illogical –"

"Do you know what he represents?"

"According to the mythology, the person Cupid shoots with his arrow will fall in love with the first person they see. I suppose it their way of explaining our body's chemical reaction to one another. But the simplify things way to much, you don't just fall in love because you're the target of a little boy."

"Bones, sometimes life doesn't have to be so complicated. The Greek knew that millions of years ago –"

"Thousands, Booth. Not millions."

"Okay, thousands. Anyway, isn't there some kind of razor that tells you that?"

"Occam's Razor. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem. Entities must not be multiplied beyond necessity." Brennan quickly explained when she saw the blank look on the two's faces.

"Uh…right," Booth said, casting a quick glance at Angela. Oh she was going to pay for talking him into explaining this to the logical-way-too-over-the-top Brennan, "So you see how it works? Simple equals answer!"

"But Booth, it's _an arrow_ pierced through the heart!" Brennan argued as if it was the obvious flaw, "An arrow! You're supposed to be dead, not in love!"

He let out a groan, oh Angela was lucky if he didn't decide to pull out his gun and shoot her.

"Cuz Bones…" Aw hell, how was he supposed to explain it?

"Ah ha! Archery!"

Both women stared at him, having no idea what the sudden Boothy enthusiasm was about.

"Archery," Booth started, thrilled that finally for once he was the one explaining things to his genius partner, "the goal is to hit the center of the target, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, the heart is the center of our feelings. Symbolically, of course," he quickly added for fear that Brennan was going to cut him off with some kind of science-filled argument saying that it was the brain or whatever that controlled emotions and leave him feeling really stupid. Nuh-uh. This was his moment. His. "When you fall in love with someone, their heart is the goal you want to hit."

He had that smug look on his face when he finished. He could tell that he had done a good job because Bones was quiet and thinking, rather than opening her mouth to make him feel like he wasted the country's money on twelve years of education. Behind her, Angela gave him double thumbs up with a smile that would leave Chester Cat ashamed of itself.

"Yes, I have to agree. This picture is symbolically logical."

Booth let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he heard those simple words.

"Thanks, Bones. It means a lot to hear you are convinced by me. Now say buh-bye to Angela and let's go see the jell-o guy." Booth said while placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her out of the office.

"Only symbolically. In reality, it's going to take a lot more to convince me."

"Sheesh, Bones. Couldn't you let me live in the moment for a while?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, Booth. You've convinced me that it's symbolically logical."

"Thank you, Bones."

Angela chuckled as she watched them walk out of the Jeffersonian while having one of their usual quibbles. She gave herself a mental pat on the back. Booth was definitely the absolute method when it came to her best friend.

* * *

**Please, I'd love to hear what you think about this story! ;D**

**You guys always make my day! thanks!  
**


End file.
